Delmar
Delmar is the capital of Yels, governed by Consul Bran Herstock. Approximately 160,000 citizens live in what is known as the greater Delmar area. As a City-State Delmar restructured itself as a city-state, claiming as much land as it could from the farmlands and swamps that previously skirted the city, during the Yels reformation of 813 SRT. While the others fragmented away from the previously agreed upon political structure, Bran Herstock remains the leader of Delmar and continues to actively try and rejoin the states. As of late, there are some reports that Gerald Aberse, a high ranking Paladin with the Order of the Divine Blade has been acting as an advisor to Bran. Climate * The capital is rather windy due to mountain chains and the oceanic divide steering many wind and rain patterns towards the city. * Due to this, and being near the equator, the weather can be described as rather tropical, with deep developed rainforests outside of the civilized portion of the north. Land that has not been properly maintained and treated quickly devolves into marshlands. Social * The Consul (head of state) is elected about every 10 years; however, most previous leaders, including Bran, have been decades in the making. * For any decision that affects the nation or the people, a vote of the representatives must be convened (See: Yelsic Political System). * While all cities participate in the votes and elections, taxes are collected by each individual city governor, and are not well monitored by the capital. This leads to some corruption of smaller cities (or even larger cities, depending on how many people are in on it). Geography See Delmar City Districts Economy * There is a significant amount of goods traded to and from Hapal. This allows for the citizens to enjoy the luxurious spices and raw materials Hapal's climate has created. * Large sister cities to the capital have been built along mountain ranges for optimal mining of ores and treasure. Many crafted weapons and armor are shipped to Delmar for merchants to sell. * Many merchants have their goods enchanted by the northern mages before selling them in Delmar. While there are no shortage of magic-users in the south, the sheer abundance in the north creates less demand, and thus they can get lower enchantment costs. * Mages in the south have focused more on the scholarly magics than the spiritual and runic magics in the North, and thus some are in high demand even by their northern comrades. Religion * Desna is the official state deity of Yels - "The Great Dreamer". She represents the unknown future that the Yelsic people largely wish to pursue, be it through exploration or battle. * A large following also exists for Erastil and Gorum - the elder gods of hunting and war, through which the Yelsic population has perservered and risen to greatness. Culture The long-anticipated alliance with the north is encouraging the people to look forward to the greatness of the future. Several businesses have already begun drawing up new trade routes to optimize business. Category:City Category:Capital Category:Yels